


Masquerade

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hinata Shouyou, Getting Together, Masks, Masquerade, Other, School Dances, Swearing, hinata in a dress, kageyama is head over heels in love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is genderfluid and always has been. He doesn't really tell anyone, but when it is announced that the school is going to have a masquerade dance, he sees it as the perfect opportunity or finally wear a dress in public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR<br/>Kageyama is romantically awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluidity works different for everyone, I know some people prefer they/them pronouns, or pronouns opposite their sex, same as their sex or interchanging pronouns.
> 
> Hinata just prefers male pronouns regardless.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Shouyou’s POV**

Shouyou has always been genderfluid. Somedays he’s a boy - as he was born, and others he was a girl. Occasionally, neither or both. His parents and little sister knew about him being genderfluid, and supported him to no end. His mother asked him every morning what kind of day it was and he would respond, “Boy day” or “girl day” or  whatever he felt like that day. She made an effort to use correct pronouns, but he said that using male pronouns was fine whenever.

Girl days were the hardest. He had worn a skirt to school once in middle school, and got made fun of by his classmates and sent to the principal's office for wearing it. When he tried to explain that he was genderfluid, everyone thought he was making it up and was told not to wear girl’s clothes again because it was inappropriate.

Since that embarrassing day, he wore boy's clothes when he went to school, regardless of the day. He always felt uncomfortable, not being able to express who he was on those days, but usually when he got home he would wear something he felt comfortable in. Girl  _ weekends _ were his favorite though, because he could wear dresses or skirts and do his hair when he left the house and not be afraid. His face already looked relatively feminine, and when he got called ‘she’ or ‘ma’am’ he felt elated and proud that he was passing.

Of course, after that day in middle school he stopped telling people he was genderfluid. It wasn’t really like a big secret he hid from everyone, he just… didn’t talk about it. Or express that part of himself. Which kind of sucked, but he dealt with it. Sometimes he wished he could tell his current teammates at Karasuno about it, because they seemed like they would be pretty accepting (and he was pretty sure Sugawara was genderfluid too) but he didn’t want to risk the embarrassment again.

This is why, when Nishinoya bounded over to him shouting about a masquerade dance the school was having, he got a great idea. 

“So are you going to go? It’s this Saturday!” Noya asked, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Um… I have to ask my mom,” Shouyou said. “Who else is going?”

“The whole team is going together! Since you’re supposed to keep who you are a secret for the first hour and a half, we won’t know where each other are, but after the reveal, we’re all going to hang out.”

“Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

Nishinoya nodded eagerly, “Yup. Yachi actually convinced Yamaguchi, who convinced Tsukishima. Even Kiyoko-san is going!”

Shouyou looked around the gym, trying to picture each of his teammates wearing suits and fancy masks to disguise themselves. He could picture most of them dressed up except for Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Kageyama. Which reminded him. He jogged over to the setter and tugged on his sleeve. 

“Are you going to the dance?”

Kageyama scowled. “No. It’s stupid.”

“But everyone’s going.”

“So?”

Shouyou frowned. “Pleeeeease, you have to go. We’re going as a team.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yup.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“Holy crap if I go, will you shut up?”

“Yes!” Shouyou grinned at him. He didn’t want to hang out with the whole team and have their starting setter be the only one not there. Kageyama was anti-social enough as it was, maybe he would have fun.

Shouyou already had an idea for the dance, that he was eager to tell his mom about. Of course it would mean he could only stay at the dance until the identity reveal, but for that one hour and a half he’d be able to be comfortable in his own body in public.

After practice, he rushed home excitedly and burst into his house, almost knocking over Natsu who was waiting in the entrance for him.

“Nii-chan!” She shouted at him, but he was already past her and in the living room where his mom was reading a book.

“Shouyou?” She asked, seeing his huge grin.

“My school is having a masquerade dance on Saturday.”

“You want to go?”

He nodded vigorously. “In a dress.”

She raised an eyebrow, closing her book. “Are you sure? You said you don’t want anyone at your school to see you wearing girls clothes.”

“I know!” He said. “But everyone is going disguised. I’ll just leave before the reveal!”

She out her book down and stood up. “Well, if you’re sure, you’ll need a dress and a mask, right?”

Shouyou nodded.

“Do you want to go now?”

“Yes!”

“All right, change out of your uniform and I’ll take you into town.”

He went with his mom and Natsu into town to find a mask to wear, along with a dress which Natsu helped him pick out. When he came home and showed it to his dad, Shouyou was giddy with excitement and anticipation. It was going to be so much fun, and it wouldn’t matter if he happened to recognize anyone, because there’s no way they’d recognize him unless he took off the mask. 

The mask was pale blue with designs around the eyes with a white wire butterfly on the top of it on the left and tied behind his head. The dress stopped just above his knees. It was white and fit tight around his torso then flared out at his waist. His mom said it was actually called a flare dress but he didn’t really know the difference, he just liked that way it swished outwards when he spun. It was pretty and made him feel pretty and he liked it.

His mom even let him buy temporary extensions to make his hair just long enough to put into a short side ponytail, like the one Kiyoko wore a lot. He blushed when he saw himself in the mirror all dressed up, it felt great.

Saturday was going to be so much fun, he couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

**Tobio’s POV**

This was so stupid, what was he supposed to do for the first hour and a half before the reveal? He doubted he would be able to recognize any of the team (well maybe Noya because he was so short or Asahi because of his hair) so he’d basically be alone for the first hour and a half.

Tobio tried texting Hinata to see if they could show up at the same time so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly wait by himself. Hinata wasn’t responding though, and eventually his mom - who was excited he was going to a dance - ushered him into the car and drove him towards the venue.

It was dark out, but the street lights outside of large venue that the school rented were on and the doors were open with light streaming out. He got out of the car and adjusted his mask, tightening it behind his head. It was solid back and covered around his eyes and the right half of his face. It matched his black suit and grey waistcoat that his mom basically forced him into because he had planned on wearing jeans until his mom said no. His mom even made him to brush his hair back off his face; it’s not like anyone would care though.

Tobio sighed and waved goodbye to his mom, waiting for her to drive away before approaching the venue. It was huge, and he could already hear the upbeat music being played live on classical style instruments. He really just planned on finding a wall to stand against and waiting until he either happened to recognize someone on the team, or until the reveal when he could find someone he knew to follow around.

A bunch of teens were already in the building, some wearing crazy dresses or suits and others wearing more simple outfits, but everyone had on a mask of some sort and hiding who they really were. It was obvious that some people already recognized each other or showed up together, but the good majority of people were difficult to recognize and a lot of people looking like they were meeting for the first time.

Tobio looked around the room while walking along the wall, trying to look for any signs of someone he might know, but it was hard to find anyone. He thought he saw Tsukishima’s hair at one point, and the person was tall enough but it was hard to tell if it was actually him and Tobio didn’t really want to hang out with the indifferent middle blocker. He also thought he saw Yachi’s short stature and hair, but he got close enough to see it was actually a boy and the hair was a little too short.

He gave up searching and ended up standing against a wall near a table full of drinks. A bunch of people were stand around the edges of the room, talking and laughing while the center of the room was full of teens dancing in pairs. He sighed, leaning his head on the wall, his eyes wandering around the room.

A voice came on the speakers around the room as the music slowed to a stop, “Okay everyone find a partner for this next song! I want to see all of you dancing! Grab your date, friend or even a stranger, or we’ll pick someone for you!”

Oh great. He looked towards the exit and wondered if he had enough time to make an escape before he got matched with someone. Everyone was already picking their dance partners and he tried to inconspicuously make his way toward the door when a grinning chaperone (the only people not wearing masks) caught his wrist.

“Here, I got someone for you,” the overly excited adult said, dragging someone else over and putting their hands together then shoving them onto the dance floor. Tobio sighed, seeing no means of escape and turned towards the girl. 

Her hair was fiery red with a few black flowers woven into it, falling onto her left shoulder, and her dress was simpler than most of the other girls dresses. She was looking away, a light blue mask obscuring her face so he didn’t recognize her, probably just as embarrassed as him.

“Might as well, it’s only one song,” He mumbled and she looked up through the mask. 

He froze. Her eyes were absolutely stunning. It was the only part of her face besides her lips that he could see through the mask, and they were a bright amber color, which contrasted beautifully with the pale blue mask, red hair and white dress.

She nodded hesitantly, “Yeah. Okay.”

Her voice sounded a little familiar, but then again she went to his school so he’s probably see her or spoken to her before. Off the top of his head he could picture four different girls and two guys, one being Hinata, with red or orange hair. They joined the rest of the dancing teens and Tobio awkwardly took her hand, holding it out and put the oher on her waist. She reached up and placed a sun-kissed hand on his shoulder.

It was awkward and she was short enough for him to avoid looking directly at her so he just looked over her head and she kept looking off to the side. It was easy to maneuver around the dance floor because they both knew the simple steps to the dance like most of the others who were laughing and talking with their partners. Tobio felt like he should say something because the girl looked nervous and he felt really out of place.

“How do you know how to dance?” He asked, his eyes wandering around the people to avoid looking at her.

“My mom taught me when I little,” She said, looking up at him, and he felt obligated to meet her gaze. He suddenly felt like his eyes were locked on hers, they were intense and wide. Tobio found himself wishing he could see her whole face, because her eyes were stunning and her lips were pink and looked really soft, and her skin was smooth and flawless. He really wanted to know what she looked like, and wondered if she would stick around with him until the reveal.

He felt himself blushed and he quickley looked away again. 

“How do  _ you _ know how to dance?” She asked.

Tobio blushed harder. “I learn easily, just by watching the others dance.” Of course he stumbled right when he said that, making himself blush even harder.

She laughed, the sound bright and cute, causing his stomach to flip. He muttered an apology. It was stupid that he was feeling like this, what the hell?

“That’s okay.” She smiled at him. 

“Wow,” He said under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. You - er, you have a pretty smile,” He stuttered out.

Her eyes widened through her mask and she quickly looked away. Tobio imagined she was probably blushing just a hard as he was. He spun them around and her dress flared out behind her.

“Did you show up with anybody?” She asked.

“No,” He responded. “But after the reveal I was supposed to meet with a  few of my friends. I haven’t seen any of them yet, but I guess that’s expected.”

“I didn’t come with anyone either. I know I have friends here, but I was planning on leaving before the reveal,” She said, lifting her hand of his shoulder and tucking her hair behind her ear, then placing it back down.

“Why’s that?” It was kind of pointless coming if she wasn’t going to hang out with her friends.

“It’s… sort of personal.”

“All right,” He shrugged. It wasn’t his business anyways. “I, um… I like your dress. It’s pretty.”

She smiled again. “Thank you. I like your suit and mask. They brings out your eyes.”

“T-Thank you,” He mumbled. They pulled away from each out and he lifted their laced hands above her head, her dress splaying out as she spun around in time with everyone else, then they came back together. “Jeez, how long is this song?”

She giggled, her lips quirking up cutely and her white teeth flashing. They held eyes again and he felt like he was staring into ocean - vast, intense and gorgeous. 

The song finally ended and some of the people left the dance floor including Tobio and the girl. Tobio walked back to where he stood before by the table with drinks and leaned against the wall when he noticed the girl standing nearby, arms behind her back looking shy.

“Do you mind if I stand with you?” She asked, twisting a strand of hair with her index finger.

“Um, sure. Yeah.”

She walked over and leaned leaned against the wall next to him, dropping her hand from her hair to twist in the hem of her dress while she looked around the room.

“This is kind of lame,” Tobio said.

She laughed, (he liked her laugh) and nodded. “Yeah. It looks like a weird mix of people who thought this was a halloween party and people who thought it was a prom.”

Tobio snickered, because it really did. “Do you usually come to stuff like this?”

“No, not really. I only came because of my friends,” She sighed. “But I’m not really going to see them anyways.”

“Because you’re leaving before the reveal?”

“Yep. I don’t wear dressed very often so I sort of feel out of place, too.”

Tobio tilted his head back so it hit the wall, but turned to look at her. The lights from the chandeliers above them made her light skin glow, and he stared at the edge of her mask with a weird urge to try and remove it. His eyes moved from the mask down to her neck and collarbones, past her dress and to her knees and calves. Her legs were lean - she probably played a sport like most of the kids at Karasuno. Maybe soccer? She seemed too small for that though. Gymnastics?

“Did you just check me out?”

His eyes flashed up to hers, she was looking at him skeptically with a smirk and he quickley looked away, his face red. “What? No. Of course not.”

She laughed again, shaking her head.

They stayed to the side of a while, talking about trivial things like homework and a few of their interests. They avoided mentioning anything to personal, so he still didn’t know who she was. All her knew was that she was also a first year, and he had seen plenty of redheaded first years but he couldn’t place who she was because he’d never spoken to any of them directly. Somehow he wished he had now.

She was really sweet and giddy like a child and talkative.

“Do you want to dance again?” She asked, stepping away from the wall and holding a hand out to him.

Tobio reached out and took her hand, following as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Her hand was soft and fit perfectly in his own. She swung around to meet him, her hand back on his shoulder and his falling to her slender waist. Her thumb brushed against his neck, making him shiver slightly.

He got lost in their movements, gently weaving through the other dancers, not even realizing he was watching her eyes, every quirk of her lips, the way her hair trailed across her flawless skin. Tobio let go of her outstretched hand, wrapping both his arms around her waist and her hands locking behind his neck. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest, and could see the red blush creeping out from under her mask.

They were really close together, and Tobio suddenly felt really hot and cleared his throat, pulling away from her slightly. “Um - it’s, is it really hot in here?”

“Yeah,” She laughed nervously, “Want to step outside?”

Nodding, he followed as she took his hand and lead him towards the back door. They stepped out into the cool dark air and stood out of the way of the door. Another pair of students were a little farther away on the opposite side of the door, arguing quietly about something. Pale light came from street lamps on the sidewalk and the doorway next to them.

Tobio took a deep breath and adjusted his collar, glad for the chilly air. He glanced at the girl, who was twisting her hips, causing her dress to flare out slightly, her hands clasped behind her. She seemed to notice he was looking at her, because she stopped and looked up at him with her head tilted slightly. 

Damn it, that was really cute.

“I wonder if we know each other?” She asked. “You’re pretty nice, but I can’t figure out who you are.”

Tobio looked away. “I’m not really that nice.”

“Why do you say that?” She tilted her head again. “You’re nice to me.”

“Maybe it’s because I don’t know you.”

“Hm…” She went back to twirling her dress lightly. “I probably feel so comfortable around you because you don’t know who I am. I’m too nervous for people I know to see me in a dress.”

“Is that why you are leaving before the reveal?”

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone will mind anyways.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend that will want to see you?” Why was he even asking this? He didn’t care. Obviously.

She laughed, “No… I don’t think anyone would want to date me if they knew who I was.”

“I think you’re pretty.” Tobio internally screamed. What was he doing???

She laughed again, then sighed and smiled at him, “You don’t even know what my whole face looks like. What’s there to like?”

He didn’t answer, instead sticking his hands in his pocket and looking up at the sky. The music inside stopped and and everyone applauded, the sound of talking and laughing floating into the night air. 

“Your smile.” He answers. Her smile was incredibly bright and stunning, he felt like he was being blessed just by looking at it.

“I bet you have a nice smile,” She said. “Smile for me!”

He blushed and did his best to smile nicely but it felt awkward. She laughed, throwing her head back and bringing a hand up to her mouth. He blushed and frowned, looking away.

“No! I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh,” She said. “It was cute.”

Another song started up, this one upbeat and modern. Tobio leaned around the doorway to look in and so did the girl. Most of the pairs had split up, teens mingling together and dancing solo or in groups to the rock tune. The lights had dimmed and multicolor dots of light began to scatter around to room. People cheered, the laughter loud, bodies moving in and out of the crowd. The live band was gone and music was blaring through the speakers.

“I guess they realized everyone was getting bored with the classic theme,” The girl said.

Tobio nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Let’s go in again.”

He looked up felt like his heart stopped. She was smiling again, it reaching her eyes through the mask, her hand outstretched to his. Her eyes held something far-off and indefinable while her smile was bright enough to melt ice and power the sun. It was such a familiar smile, but so unique he couldn’t place where he had seen in before.

Tobio reach out and took her hand, it was soft, but her grip was strong - like when they were dancing.

She dragged him back into the almost dark room now, flashing colorful lasers trailing around the room and changing to the beat of the music coming through speakers on the ceiling. He was pulled towards the center of the dancers, in a mess of bodies. He didn’t really know how to dance to music like this, so he let the girl lead. She kept hold of his hand, their fingers laced together so they didn’t get separated.  
He had a hard time focusing on what was happening with the lights and sound the heat and the girl’s laughter - grinning like she was born to smile for eternity. Her dress swayed while her hips moved and he got lost in the movement, following her lead, winding around the other people, their bodies getting pushed together repeatedly and bumping into other people - but it was _fun_.

At some point Tobio lost his blazer, it was so  _ hot in there _ and just stuck with the white button up and waistcoat as he moved to beat beat of the music with the girl. She gripped his hand and stretched her arm out so they were two arms widths apart, then she spun, winding herself up in his arm. Her small back pressed against his chest his cheek brushing against her hair, causing his face to heat up, before she spun a away and smiled slyly.

He raised an eyebrow and tugged on her hand pulling her back towards him. Of course, Tobio didn’t really think this all the way through and she crashed into his chest and stumbled backwards, almost falling. He caught her around the waist and almost bashed his head on hers. Then they both froze, realizing the compromising position they were in. Tobio was practically holding her to his chest, slightly leaning above her, and their faces were so close he could feel her breath ghost across his jaw. 

A part of his brain on some other plane of existence wondered what his teammates were doing right now. 

Her eyes were wide, flicking back forth between his, then she grinned mischievously and pecked him on the lips, then pulled away. He almost fell on his face, but stumbled forward and righted himself. His face was burning and his lips tingling. What the hell this was ridiculous. He shouldn’t feel like this.

She danced around him then grabbed his hand, his heart pounding in his chest and pulled him out of the crowd towards a less crowded area. He could barely see her masked face in the dark, the occasional light flashing across her was his only indication to her smile.

“You look like you’re panicking!” She said over the loud music.

Tobio opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally forming a sentence, “You just kissed me!”

“So?” She stuck her tongue out and winked through the mask. “Want to do it again?”

He swallowed hard and looked around, then nodded, reaching out to put a hand on her neck, his thumb at her cheek, tilting her face upwards. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and he felt fireworks exploding in his stomach.

Tobio didn’t know her name, he had no idea who she was but this - whatever this was - it felt so  _ amazing _ and so  _ right _ . He wondered if she felt the same thumping in her chest, the fireworks in her stomach. He hoped she did. He pulled away slightly, looking into her wide eyes and he immediately knew she did. They searched each other’s eyes, still impossibly close, his hand on her jaw, then the music stopped and they tore their gazes away, looking around to see everyone directing their attention to the front of the room.

It was still dark, but a light turned on someone he couldn’t see, though it sounded like an over enthusiastic teacher, “All right, we’re officially an hour and half in with another hour and a half to go!”

Shit. Oh shit, it was the reveal.

His head whipped around to the girl, whose eyes were wide, staring towards the front. She looked up at him and put her hand on his, still holding her cheek and began to pulled away.

“I have to go,” She said, stepping away from him.

“Wait, no - stay.” He didn’t want her to leave. Tobio  _ needed  _  to know who she was. Something happened between them, and if they never found out who each other were, then what was the point of the time they spent together? “I want to know who you are.”

She smiled wistfully. “If we know each other, you won’t like who I am. You’ll freak out.”

“But what if we don’t?”

“It’s still too complicated,” She shooked her head. The teacher upfront was still talking, they didn’t have much time before everyone would start to take off their masks.

“Please,” He begged, then lifted his hands toward his mask. “I’ll show you who I am first.”

“No,” She reached up and took his arms, pulling his hands away and lowering them slowly. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

Tobio put his hands on her bare shoulders and she didn’t let go of him. “Please,” He said quietly. “Stay.”

She bit her lip ( _ fuck that was really hot _ ) and glanced away. “You have to promise not to freak out if you recognize me. I won’t freak out if I recognize you either.”

He nodded, and her hands moved up his arms to wrap around his neck like when they were dancing. He lifted his hands from her shoulders and slid them to the back of her neck, brushing past her cheeks and hair.

The teacher up front was finishing talking about all the people sponsoring the dance or something and shouted excitedly, “Are you all ready for the reveal!”

Majority of the kids cheered back “Yeah!”

“All right, grab your partner’s mask, grab your friends mask, a stranger or just you own and get ready!”

Tobio took a shuddering breath and reached the ribbon tie on the back of the girl’s mask, gently untying it, but holding it in place with his thumbs. He felt her fingers creep up the back of his neck and do the same with his, keeping it in place with her fingers. Emotions he couldn’t identify flicked through her eyes, staring straight back at him.

“Five!” The teacher began the countdown and everyone else join in excitedly besides Tobio and the girl.

“Four!”

He was holding his breath, his heart thudding in his ears, blocking out everything around them. It was just him and her. Ocean blue eyes on liquid amber. Pale skin against sun-kissed. 

“Three!”

Tobio gripped the edges of her mask a little tighter. He could feel her hands shaking where they held his own mask in place. What if they knew each other? What if she hated him for who he was? What if-

“Two!”

Her eyes held his, suddenly determined. A familiar look, a strong one.

“One!”

Simultaneously, they pulled each other's masks off. Tobio’s mouth dropped open and the mask slipped through his fingers, clattering to the floor. “Oh  _ fuck _ .”

They both spun around in embarrassment, facing away from each other.

Tobio puts a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide, not believing what he just saw. There’s no fucking way. Holy hell. He can feel how red his face is, his heart thudding in his ears, the sound of everyone else in the room laughing and cheering. He brushes his shaking fingers over his lips, the memory of the kiss making them tingle. Oh fuck.

He kissed Hinata Shouyou.

Twice.

And really,  _ really _ liked it.

But what was he supposed to do now? He thought he was with a girl the whole evening, not his best friend! Why was Hinata even in a dress? He was too embarrassed to turn around, afraid the girl- no,  _ Hinata _ would be looking at him. Oh, fuck.

Of course it was him because, _why wouldn’t it be_? How didn’t he realize it before, because it’s _always been_ _him_. It was his bright smile, the dimples in his cheeks, his pink lips that the most _beautiful_ laughter escaped from. They way the sun caught in his fiery hair, or the way his eyes were impeccably bright and how his muscles moved under his flawless skin. It was way he bounced on the balls of his feet when he was excited, or how he twisted the hem of his shirt when he was nervous or stuck his tounge out the side of his mouth while concentrating. Tobio knew it all along in the back of his head, he just didn’t want to believe it because it was _Hinata_ , and he absolutely undoubtable was in love with everything about him.

Tobio turned slowly, looking over his shoulder. Hinata was standing there, shaking, his face hidden in his hands. Looking incredibly small and fragile though he was anything but. He turned around completely and took a step towards the redhead, reaching out.

“H-Hinata.”

Hinata bolted away, ignoring Tobio calling after him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then made the split second decision to chase after him as the music began playing again and people began dancing.  He was easy to follow even with everyone moving around; wearing a white dress and the bright orange hair. Tobio followed as he bolted outside and grabbed his arm before he made it too far from the building.

They stood near a streetlamp of to the side of the building, the low rumble of people’s voices mixing with music behind them. The air was cold, and the street devoid of life, the darkness of the night all around them. Hinata stood facing away in mid step, his hair obscuring his downcast face and his arm out behind him where Tobio had grabbed it. They were both breathing hard, embarrassed, and Tobio could feel Hinata’s arm shaking.

Hinata’s fist clenched and he yanked his arm, trying to pull away. Tobio held tight and was yanked forward, his forehead bashing into the back of Hinata’s head. They both hissed in pain and Tobio let go, stepping back and putting a hand to his forehead.

“Ow,” Hinata mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and turning slightly to look at Tobio with his nose scrunched up and eyebrows pulled together. Tobio felt his face get red, his hand still on his forehead. 

Neither of them spoke. Both of them were blushing hard.

The streetlamp flickered.

Hinata broke the silence first, the corner of his lips quirking up. “You look good with your hair pushed back.”

Tobio’s eyes widened and he moved his hand to his hair, thinking about brushing into its normal style, but Hinata reached up and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He froze, his body tense, his eyes flicking between Hinata’s. Hinata tongue poked out and wet his lips, then he stepped back, letting go of Tobio’s arm.

“This is so awkward,” Hinata mumbled.

“Why - um, I mean -” Tobio swallowed, glancing away, then guestering in the general direction of Hinata’s dress and hair. “You… hair. Dress.” Smooth. Fucking smooth.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing, the dimples in his cheeks showing and his nose scrunching cutely. He brushed a bit of hair behind his ear, his cheeks light red from embarrassment, but all Tobio could think about was how he looked positively angelic under the streetlamp, his dress practically glowing and his hair framing his face like a fiery halo.

“This isn’t actually my hair, it clips onto the end of my real hair,” Hinata explained, touching it with his fingertips. “It’s not even the same color as my real hair, it’s a bit more red.”

“But -” Tobio couldn’t even form a sentence, this was ridiculous. “Why?

Hinata played with the hem of the dress nervously. “I’m - er, well, I’m genderfluid, and this is the first chance I’ve had in a while to wear girl clothes and not be made fun of.”

“Genderfluid?”

“Sometimes I feel like a girl and sometimes I feel like a boy. Or in between.” Hinata shrugged, then frowned. “You don’t - you don’t think it’s weird do you?”

“No!” He said suddenly, and Hinata’s gaze snapped back up to his. He cleared his throat, “No, of course not. I… umm, Ithinkyou’rereallypretty.”

“What?”

“I think you’re really pretty,” Tobio rushed, avoiding eye contact.

Hinata grinned and stepped forward. “Really? You think so?”

Tobio nodded, fighting the urge to take a step back. There was a tense moment of eye contact, Hinata obviously thinking about something and Tobio not knowing what to do. Finally, Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and grinned, stepping away.   
“I can’t believe we were together all night. I had _no idea_. Did you?” He asked.

For a moment, Tobio was thrown off by the quick change in mood, then shook his head, “No, I - why would I have any reason to think it was you?”

Hinata just shrugged, then looked back towards the building. “I was going to leave… because I didn’t really want anyone to see me in a dress.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Tobio said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Was he being weird? He hoped not.

“I think…” Hinata nodded. “I think I’m starting to realize that.”

Tobio scratched the back of his neck and asked awkwardly, “So… um. She or he?”

“Huh?” Hinata tilted his head, confused, before he realized what Tobio was asking. “Oh! Pronouns! Calling me ‘he’ is fine. I’m more used to it.”

“Okay. Do you - do you want to go back inside?” Tobio suggested. “We were supposed to meet up with the rest of the team, but you wanted to leave so…”

Hinata nodded hesitantly, biting his lip. “Yeah. Yeah let’s go in. I think it will be okay.” He looked up at Tobio with the smile that made his heart seize, holding out his hand. “We can dance again.”

Tobio took his hand, swallowing hard, thinking about both kisses. “Okay.”

Hinata laughed and pulled him toward the building, the music growing louder along with Tobio’s thumping heart. Hinata’s hand was warm and rough in his own and he was bewildered at the fact that he hadn’t recognized the feeling before. They weren’t delicate, like many girl’s hand were, but strong and solid from years of spiking volleyballs.

Entering the building again didn’t feel much different than going in before. Expect Hinata stuck a bit closer to him, a bit more nervous and a bit more shy. He kept tugging the edges of his dress, or crossing his arms across his chest.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Tobio said, leaning down towards his ear while they searched for the rest of their team. Hinata nodded, his eyes flitting around nervously. “Nobody is paying attention to you.”

“Okay,” Hinata let out a tense breath. “Oh look! Is that Tsukishima?”

Tobio followed Hinata’s pointing finger and saw the tall blond wearing a light green button up and black slacks, his mask pushed up on top of his head and hands in his pockets. He was standing next to someone shorter with dark hair - they turned slightly and Tobio saw it was Yamaguchi.

“I bet the rest of them are over there!” Hinata said excitedly, tugging on Tobio’s arm.

“A-are you sure?”

Hinata looked back at him, a frown on his face before he looked down at his dress. “Oh - um, yeah. I guess it’s okay.”

Tobio followed along after him, holding the small hand tightly in his own. It didn’t matter to Tobio what gender Hinata was on any given day, because he was absolutely positive that he loved Hinata unconditionally.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS BECAUSE RAREPAIR HINTING THAT'S WHY:
> 
> ((After they find most of their team.))  
>  “Yeah!” Hinata laughed. “I turns out Kageyama and I were together the whole night and we had no idea!”  
>  Tanaka burst out laughing, then reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “I guess even off the court you guys are attached at the hip.”  
>  Tobio blushed awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck.  
>  “It’s okay, though,” Tanaka said. “Did you see Sugawara-san?”  
>  Tobio glanced over his shoulder to where Suga was standing with Daichi, laughing about something. Hinata was already answering, “Yep! He’s wearing a skirt, and looks really good! I’m kind of jealous.”  
>  “Okay, well, get this -” Tanaka chuckled awkwardly. “Turns out - during the classical part of the dance, I was partnered with Suga the whole time and didn’t realize. Apparently he knew, but I had no clue.” He slide his hand down his reddening face. “Ugh, that was so embarrassing.”  
>  Hinata laughed at that and Tobio even cracked a smile, holding Hinata’s hand a little bit tighter.
> 
> \---
> 
> If anyone is interested  
> Hinata's [dress](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/fff2/images/2015/6/20/390679c02b34b8a6fa853f853a5d8949.jpg) and [mask](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1a/c8/fc/1ac8fc418dc7c59ea6402e50e26ca3f8.jpg)  
> Kageyama's [suit](http://www.slaters.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/020189lambrettaa-683x1024.jpg) and [mask](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/da/e2/71/dae271334fedc3f7a1535dfefadf3818.jpg)


End file.
